Black Out
by 2goode4u
Summary: Cammie world turns black when she wakes up in a hospital with to a mysterious and unknown boy holding her hand. She has amnesia! Reloaded.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- I am not Ally Carter and I don't own the Gallagher Girl series.**_ Sniffle_

Cammie POV

And then my world blacked out….

I could here silent sobs and beeping sounds around me. I felt my hand being held by another. It was soft and gentle and comforting, yet shaking ever so slightly. I had no idea what was going on. Where was I. WAIT…? WHO AM I?

My eyes shot open. I was surrounded by strange faces. I looked to my right to see a boy holding my hand still, his face filled with relief.

"What's going on?" I asked. "Who are you people?" Everyone gasped. They finally realized I was awake. I saw the boys face turn to stone.

A gorgeous looking woman sat beside me on my bed. "Honey, it's me, your mother."

I was shocked. I was actually related to her. "Who am I?" I questioned, still shocked.

Everyone in the room looked puzzled. I sat up in bed and took everything in. "Why am I in the hospital?"

One of the girls in the room came to my left side and stared into my face. "I believe she has amnesia." She said in a-matter-of-fact-voice.

"No bloody way! Thanks for pointing out the obvious Liz." Said another girl in a thick British accent.

Everyone else just stared at me then the boy to my right squeezed my hand firmly. "You're Cammie Morgan." He said in shock. "Why did this have to happen to her!" he yelled at no one in particular. A tear trickled down his face from his bright green eyes.

"Zach come down" a girl with black tried to settle him. He just stood there staring down at me, squeezing my hand.

"What's going on?" I said urgently. I needed some answers.

My mother spoke, "You are Cameron Morgan and I am your mother. These are your friends," she gestured to the three girls, "Bex, Liz, and Macey. Zach is your boyfriend. You go to Gallagher Academy, a spy school, where you are training to become a spy. You were on a small mission when someone unknown attacked you from behind and-"

Zach cut her off looking at my, studying my every move. "And when I find who did this so you, there will be hell to pay. I'm sorry I wasn't there for you Cammie. I promise that will never happen again." I looked into his pleading eyes trying to remember who he was, but everything about him was a blank to me. Hell everything was a plank to me.

"And he put you in the hospital, in a comma, and he will pay. But for now are there any questions sweetie?" my mom asked trying to cry.

Where am I to start? "Spy school… mission…. what?" was all I could get out. I was so confused. The room started spinning and I passed out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer- I don't own G.G. or Anastasia.**

Cammie POV

When I woke up again there was a new stranger in the room comforting my mom. The boy was still handing my hand and I saw dry tears on his face.

"She's awake," Macey said. And everyone turned to face me.

I heard the stranger whisper something to my mom, "Maybe we should ease her into this. Show her things she likes. Maybe she will remember. What was her favorite movie she used to watch with Chris? I think it was called `Anastasia'."

"Yeah, you're right. Ok." She whispered back. She turned to face me, her eyes blood shot. Now that I notice it everyone's eyes are blood shot. "Sweetie, this is Joe Solomon, you dad's closet friend and one of your teachers." She gestured to the stranger.

"Where's my dad?" I ask. Everyone face fell solemn.

"Kiddo, your dad died years ago on a mission." I started to cry. Zack put his arm around me and I cried into his chest, knowing I could trust him. I felt safe in his arms.

I think I fell asleep in his arms because when I woke up, I was still there. The only difference is that the girls left and only Zach, my mom, and Joe Solomon were in the room.

"Sweetie, how are you felling?" my mom's voice was shaking. "I know you don't remember anything I told you, but-"

"Wait, I remember something you did say." Zach was staring at me again, I looked up at Joe. "Can I please watch `Anastasia'? I remember watching it when I was younger… with Dad." I asked.

Joe just smiled and nodded his head. Zach looked extremely confused. Joe left the room and come back about 5 minutes later. "Luckily they had in the children's waiting room collection." He said smiling. For some reason he seemed happy. Then I saw my mom looked annoyed. Probably because she didn't come up with the idea herself.

I sat up in bed after Joe and mom left the room. Zach popped the DVD in and we started to watch as he held my hand tightly.

The intro began to play and I just sat there silently taking in every word. So far the movie is about a rich family who is curse by this evil guy and they are being killed but one girl, Anastasia, survives, but is separated form her grandmother. She has amnesia to so she doesn't remember her past. (like me!) She has one hint though, a necklace that says `Together in Paris'. After 10 years, she is forced to leave the orphanage to get a job, but instead she goes into town to find a way to Paris. She enters and old palace which seems so familiar to her. She starts to sing:

_Dancing bears  
Painted wings  
Things I almost remember,  
And a song someone sings  
once upon a December_

_Someone holds me safe and warm,  
horses prance through a silver storm,  
Figures dancing gracefully,  
across my memory._

_Someone holds me safe and warm,  
horses prance through a silver storm,  
Figures dancing gracefully,  
across my memory,_

_Far away, long ago  
things I yearn to remember  
and a song someone sings  
Once upon a December_

_And a song someone sings  
Once upon a December_

I start to cry. It was all coming back to me.

The first time I sent foot in Gallagher.

When I found my first passage way.

When I met Bex and Liz and Macey

My first CovOps mission

Josh

Zach offering me M&M's in D.C.

Finding out he was a spy

Bugging his room

Dancing with him at the formal

Me strapless bra breaking while I was dancing with him

Running away

Him finding

The code black

Him leaving me with a kiss

I remember it all, but…

I also remember a song someone once sang a song

Once Upon a December.

When I came back to reality, Zach, still holding my hand, was staring at me and everyone was back in the room. The DVD was still playing. It was at my favorite part when Demitri and Anastasia are dancing… wow I was reminiscing longer then I thought.

"Mom!" I screamed and she held me in a tight embrace. I can feel tears falling off her face.

All the girls started screaming, "CAMMIE" at once. They all jumped on my bed. I discreetly smiled at Joe thanking him for helping me remember. Zach squeezed my hand and I turned to him. He sat next to me on the bed and held me close. He felt so warm. He kissed the top off my head and I felt a tingling feeling down my back. I just sat there in his arms. After a while I'm pretty sure I fell asleep AGAIN in his arms.

When I woke up he was smirking. No one else was in the room. He learned down and kissed me so fiercely and passionately and deeply then ever before. When it ended, after 5 minutes and 26 seconds, he was still smirking. I rolled my eyes, but stayed in his arms. He was right. Who ever did this to me and put this much pain on the people I love and care about most, they will have hell to pay. I am so thankful my black out is over.

"Hey, Zach?"

"Yea, Gallagher Girl." I bet he missed calling me that.

"There is something that is still a bit fuzzy to me."

"What is it?" he was starting to look worried.

"I remember someone singing to me. I don't know when or who, but someone was singing to me. I remember the song though."

His face relaxed. "Yea? What was it?" I could tell he already know something because he was smirking.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer- I don't own G.G. or Anastasia.**

Zach POV

I turned around and she just collapsed on the floor….

I was in the hospital now and I would leave her side. I held her hand. Maybe should wake up if she sensed my presence. Cammie has been in a comma for 2 days. She had 5 broken ribs and bruises all over. Her right arm was sprained, badly. I haven't left her, except to go to the bathroom. I hadn't eaten or slept. I won't until I know she is ok.

The girls and Cammie's mom were here to. Mrs. Morgan tried to stay calm, but she couldn't help herself from crying. She already lost her husband. If Cammie left, she would have nothing. The girls just sobbed the whole time. They were in so much pain, but not as much pain as me.

I had been there. I could've stopped Cammie's attacker, but it happen so fast and I was in a fight off my own. I couldn't do anything. I would've but I couldn't. There is a huge difference. A)Can't means your forced not to B) won't means you could, but you don't want to. I am option A. I wish I could see the light twinkle in her eyes again.

All of a sudden her eyes shot open. I was the only one who saw. All the girls were still crying. Finally she spoke, "What's going on?" she asked. "Who are you people?" Everyone gasped. They finally realized Cammie was awake. As for me, I realized she doesn't remember anyone.

Her mom sat on her bed, "Honey, it's me, your mother." Cammie just sat there in shock.

"Who am I?" she asked. I can't believe she didn't even know who she was.

"I believe she has amnesia." Liz said in a-matter-of-fact-voice. No really?

"No bloody way! Thanks for pointing out the obvious Liz." Bex screamed.

Everyone was staring at her now. I squeezed my Gallagher girl's hand and finally spoke up. "You're Cammie Morgan." Anger was surging through me now. "Why did this have to happen to he?!" I yelled at the world. A tear left my eyes and fell from my face.

"Zack calm down!" Macey yelled, but I can't be calmed when I now how confused and hurt she is. I can't stand it. I squeezed Cammie's hand again.

I could tell she was ready to explode too. "What's going on?" was all she could say.

Her mom spoke up. "You are Cameron Morgan and I am your mother. These are your friends," she gestured to the girls, "Bex, Liz, and Macey. Zach is your boyfriend. You go to Gallagher Academy, a spy school, where you are training to become a spy. You were on a small mission when someone unknown attacked you from behind and-"

I cut her studying Cammie's scared expression. "And when I find who did this so you, there will be hell to pay. I'm sorry I wasn't there for you Cammie. I promise that will never happen again." I was pleading with her hoping she would remember me. She didn't.

Mrs. Morgan continued. "And he put you in the hospital, in a comma, and he will pay. But for now are there any questions sweetie?" she asked trying not to cry.

Cammie looked dazed and confused. "Spy school… mission…. what?" was all she said before she passed out. My hand never left hers. I was praying she would wake up. After five minutes, Joe came in looking at her thoughtfully. Then Mrs. Morgan debriefs him. He started comforting her. I started to cry myself.

"She's awake," Macey said. I saw her staring at her mom and Joe whispering something. I couldn't hear them but I cam tell Cammie could hear every word.

"Sweetie, this is Joe Solomon, you dad's closet friend and one of your teachers." Cam's mom said.

"Where's my dad?" she ask. Everyone face fell solemn.

"Kiddo, your dad died years ago on a mission." Her mom said. Cammie started to cry. The only thing I could do was to put my arm around her and she cried into my chest, I've missed her so much. I held her close.

She fell asleep in my arms. The girls left the room, thank god, but Joe and Cammie's mom were still here. She woke up but stayed wrapped in my arms.

"Sweetie, how are you felling?" her mom's voice was shaking. "I know you don't remember anything I told you, but-"

Cammie interrupted her. "Wait, I remember something you did say." I was staring at her again as she looked up at Joe. "Can I please watch `Anastasia'? I remember watching it when I was younger… with Dad." That was random. I think that's what Joe was whispering to her mom earlier.

Joe just smiled and nodded his head. He left the room and came back about 5 minutes later. "Luckily they had in the children's waiting room collection." He said smiling. For some reason he seemed happy.

Cammie sat up when her mom and Joe left the room. I put in the DVD and held her hand tightly never wanting to let her go.

I never saw the movie before so I wanted intently trying to figure out my Gallagher girl liked it so much. The intro began to play and I just sat there silently taking in every word. So far the movie is a girl separated from the only family she has left. She has amnesia so she doesn't remember them but she knows they are out here somewhere. The girl starts to sing:

_Dancing bears  
Painted wings  
Things I almost remember,  
And a song someone sings  
once upon a December_

_Someone holds me safe and warm,  
horses prance through a silver storm,  
Figures dancing gracefully,  
across my memory._

_Someone holds me safe and warm,  
horses prance through a silver storm,  
Figures dancing gracefully,  
across my memory,_

_Far away, long ago  
things I yearn to remember  
and a song someone sings  
Once upon a December_

_And a song someone sings  
Once upon a December_

Cammie started to cry again. I had no idea what was wrong. Was she starting to remember what was happening? Was she in pain?

Everyone came back inside staring at. After a while she finally stopped crying and looked up at the TV and smiled. "Mom!" she screamed. Her mom hugged her so tightly and started to cry.

All the girls started screaming, "CAMMIE" at once. They all jumped on her bed. I saw Cammie discreetly smiled at Joe, though she probably thought no saw. I squeezed her hand and she turned to me. I held her close. She felt so comfortable. I kissed the top of her head and I felt a tingling feeling go down her back. I just sat there while she fell asleep in my arms. Everyone took a hint and gave us privacy. When she woke up I started smirking, knowing it would bug her, but she would love it anyway.

I learned down and kissed her. When it ended, after 5 minutes and 26 seconds, I was still smirking. She rolled her eyes, but stayed in my arms. Who ever did this to her will have hell to pay.

"Hey Zach?" she started.

"Yea, Gallagher Girl." I missed calling her that.

"There is something that is still a bit fuzzy to me."

"What is it?" I was starting to get worried.

"I remember someone singing to me. I don't know when or who, but someone was singing to me. I remember the song though."

I laughed internally. "Yea? What was it?" I can't believe she actually heard me.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer- I don't own G.G. or What a Wonderful World. **

Zach POV

"The song was What a Wonderful World by Louis Armstrong. I defiantly know a guy was singing." Cammie said. I couldn't help but laugh and she looked at me, puzzled. "Did I say something funny?"

"You're so adorable when you look confused." She smiled. I smirked. "I also know who was singing."

"Who?!" she asked eagerly. "Was it Solomon?"

I laughed even harder this time. "Do you honesty think Solomon can sing?"

She shrugged. "He's a spy. How should I know?"

"It defiantly wasn't him. It was me." It was her turn to laugh, but then she winced in pain and grabbed her sided. "Relax and take it easy. I was singing you this song while you were in the coma. I thought maybe you'd come around if you heard this song." I told her. And then I started singing in her ear so only she could hear.

_I see trees of green  
Red roses too  
I see them bloom  
for me and you  
and I think to myself  
What a wonderful world_

_I see skies of blue  
And Clouds of white  
The bright blessed day  
And the dark sacred night  
And I think to myself  
What a wonderful world_

_The colors of the rainbow  
So pretty in the sky  
Are also on the faces  
of the people going by  
I see friends shaking hands  
Saying, How do you do?  
They're really saying  
I love you_

_  
I hear babies crying  
I watch them grow  
they'll learn much more  
Then I'll ever know  
Yes I think to myself  
what a wonderful World_

She was smiling. Then she gave a kiss on the cheek and sank back into my arms. "You're the best." she whispered into my chest. "My dad use to sing this song to me when I was younger to help me get to sleep." This time she kissed me on the lips. We broke apart as soon as we heard foot steps. The door opened and Bex, Liz, and Macey walked in followed by Ms. Morgan and Mr. Solomon.

Cammie POV

Bex, Macey, and Liz were giving me then spill-or-be-hurt-worse-than-you-already-are stare. I nodded my head telling them I'll fill them in back at Gallagher.

"Sweetie the doctor said we can take you home today." my mom said.

I got out of Zach's arms and went to the bathroom to change. He was so sweet. I'm so lucky to have him.

When we finally got back to Gallagher, I was greeted by hugs from the rest of the junior class. Then my friend dragged me upstairs and shoved me into my room. "Spill" Macey and Bex said together. Liz sat at the edge of my bed and started to take notes. I told them we just talk because I wanted to keep the back of Zach singing to me a secret.

We headed done to dinner. I was so hungry couldn't help but stuff me face. Zach just watched me and you guessed it he was smirking. I blushed but kept stuffing me face. My mom when up to the podium and made an announcement, "Students tomorrow is Town Day. After breakfast all Gallagher and Blackthorne students can have a fun day in Roseville." There was applause throughout the hall.

"You want to go tomorrow?" Zach asked. I nodded**.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer- I don't own G.G. or Break Your Heart or One Less Lonely Girl or Fall for You.**

Cammie POV

When I woke up the next morning it was 6:59. The girls would be up in a minute so I ran to the bathroom to take a shower first. When I got out at 7:15, they were all awake and waiting for the bathroom. "When we are done taking our showers we will get your ready so don't leave. If you do I will sick Bex on you. Got it?" Macey said. I nodded, understandingly. This was going to be painfully.

An hour later I was ready. My hair was crimped and I wore light make up. I was wearing one of Macey's outfits, a red t-shirt with a black leather jacket and skinny jeans and knee- high, high- heeled boots. There was a knock on the door so I answered it. It was Zach and … his jaw dropped. I closed his month for him and gave him a kiss. He grabbed my hand and dragged me door the stairs and out the door.

When we go to the town square we went to a coffee shop and got coffee and shared a croissant. "Hey do you want to the barn party tonight? Please." He gave me a sad-face that was so adorable.

"Ok." I said. I remember when I went to that with Josh. Things didn't turn out right when Mom and Solomon showed up. This was going to be fun. We went to the movies and walk around Roseville some more. When it was 7:00 we went to the barn. As soon as we walked in I saw Bex with Grant and Liz with Jonas out on the dance floor. Macey was with one of the other Blackthorne boys.

Then I saw Josh. I quickly ducked and dragged Zach down with me. "What?" he asked smirking.

"Josh is here." I whispered. Zach dragged me back up. And he laughed.

"Come on Gallagher Girl. I'm right her next to you. You have nothing to worry about." 5 seconds later Josh and Dee Dee walked over.

"Hi Cammie and Zach! What are you guys doing here?" Dee Dee asked. Josh was glaring at Zach because, guess what? No really guess, HE WAS SMIRKING.

He pulled me closer to him. "We are just here to have some fun since it's our town day. What are you guys doing here?" he asked.

"We always come to the barn party. It's a tradition." Josh still hadn't said 1 word.

"Hey Cammie are you going to do Karaoke this time. I remember last year you would have, but you were feeling sick so I had to take you home." He asked.

"Maybe." I said. I did love to sing. `Break Your Heart' came on. "Hey Zach, I love this song. Let's dance." I dragged him away from Josh and Dee Dee and to a spot near Bex and Grant. "Hey guys."

"Hey Cammie. I love this song!" Bex said.

"I know right." Bex and I broke away from Grant and Zach and started dancing together, the boys watching. As soon as One Less Lonely Girl came on Zach dragged me away.

I was slow dancing with Zach! I remember the last time we danced. My bra strap popped and I had to run away. "Gallagher Girl?"

"Yea"

"Am I ever going to find out why you left me mid-dance last year?" he asked.

"Nope" I said popping the `p'.

"Come on Gallagher Girl. Please?" He started whining.

"Maybe when you have high enough clearance," I said, mimicking me mom. I started laughing. He looked at me puzzled. "Do you really want to know?"

"Yes!"

"Fine but if I tell you, you have to sing one song karaoke. Ok?"

"Alright" he said desperate. Whispered it in his ear making sure no one else heard me. He started laughing. "Wow, Cammie. I see why you wouldn't tell me. I better make my way to the stage."

Zach POV

I went back stage and signed up to perform karaoke. I can't believe Cammie is making me do this. Her secret was embarrassing though. I decided to pick a song to tell Cammie how I felt. I found the literally perfect song. Here goes everything.

"How's everyone doing tonight?" I asked. I was greeting by a chorus of 'fine's' and "not bad's'. "This song goes out to my girl, Cammie."

_The best thing about tonight's that we're not fighting  
Could it be that we have been this way before?  
I know you don't think that I am trying  
I know you're wearing thin down to the core_

_But hold your breath  
Because tonight will be the night  
That I will fall for you over again  
Don't make me change my mind_

It was true. I am always falling in love with Cammie every time I saw her.

_  
Or I won't live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
You're impossible to find_

They call her the Chameleon for a reason.

_This is not what I intended  
I always swore to you I'd never fall apart  
You always thought that I was stronger  
I may have failed, but I have loved you from the start_

I may be a Goode but I'm still human.

_Ohh, but hold your breath  
Because tonight will be the night  
That I will fall for you over again  
Don't make me change my mind_

_Or I won't live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
It's impossible_

_So breathe in so deep  
Breathe me in, I'm yours to keep  
And hold on to your words 'cause talk is cheap  
And remember me tonight when you're asleep_

_Because tonight will be the night  
That I will fall for you over again  
Don't make me change my mind_

_Or I won't live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find_

_Tonight will be the night  
That I will fall for you over again  
Don't make me change my mind_

_Or I won't live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
You're impossible to find_

There was applause and stuff. I scanned the crowd looking for Cammie. She was standing by her friends and the guys. She looked so surprised, yet happy. I smirked while walking over to her. She gave me a quick kiss and hug and went the other direction. What was that about? She bushed passed me. I opened the piece of evapo paper.

_Z,_

_My turn!_

_-C_

_PS. I mean every word. _

This was going to be good. I never actually heard Cammie sing.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer- I don't own G.G. or Hayden Panettiere songs.**

Cammie POV

Zach is A-MAZ-ING!! That song he sang me was beautiful, and I can tell he meant was her said/sang. He loved me. It's my turn to tell him. I stepped up on stage, knowing what songs I was going to sing.

"Ok people. I'm going to sing a few songs tonight, and I hope my words are taken to heart." My gaze met Zach's and he winked. The music started up.

_You know I try to be  
All that I can  
But there's a part of me  
I still don't understand _

It's the teenage-girl part that confuses me. I'm totally used to being a spy.

_Why do I only see  
What I don't have  
When my reality  
Its things are not that bad  
Your faith has shown me that_

_  
When my world goes crazy  
You won't let go  
When the ground gets shaky  
You give me hope  
When I try to push you away  
You never move, yeah_

I know that he will always be there for me.

_  
Now when I start doubting and  
You help me see  
There's a strength, and a mind, and a power in me  
Oh believe me there ain't nothing I can't do  
My hero is you, yeah  
My hero is you _

I know that will never change. He would always save me.

_I never saw the way  
You sacrificed  
Who knew the price you paid  
How can I make it right  
I know I've gotta try _

No matter what he always put me first. He said he would never hurt me.

_When my world goes crazy  
You won't let go  
When the ground gets shaky  
You give me hope  
When I try to push you away  
You never move, yeah_

_Now when I start doubting and  
You help me see  
There's a strength, and a mind, and a power in me  
You believe there ain't nothing I can't do  
My hero is you, yeah  
My hero is you_

_And I hope that you can see  
You're everything that I wanna be, ooh_

_When my world goes crazy  
You won't let go  
When the ground gets shaky  
You give me hope  
When I try to push you away  
You never move, yeah_

He will always be the one to keep me sane and grounded.

_  
Now when I start doubting and  
You help me see  
There's a strength, and a mind, and a power in me  
Oh believe me there ain't nothing I can't do  
My hero is you, yeah  
My hero is you _

I love Zach Goode.

Then the next song started play. I met Zach's green- piecing eyes. He was smiling, not smirking. He was happy. If he didn't get the message in the last song, he would sure get it now.

_Some how I know I will find a way  
To a brighter day in the sun  
Somewhere I know that he waits for me  
Someday soon he'll see I'm the one_

_I_ _won't give up on this feeling  
And nothing will keep me away_

_'Cause I still believe in destiny  
That you and I were meant to be  
I still wish on the stars as they fall from above  
'Cause I still believe  
Believe in love_

_I know what's real cannot be denied  
Although it may hide for a while  
With just one touch love can conquer fears  
Turning all your tears into smiles_

_It's such a wondrous feeling  
I know that my heart can't be wrong_

_'Cause I still believe in destiny_  
_That you and I were meant to be  
I still wish on the stars as they fall from above  
'Cause I still believe  
Believe in love_

_Love can make miracles  
Change everything  
Lift you from the darkness and make your heart sing  
Love is forever  
When you fall_  
_It's the greatest time of them all_

_'Cause I still believe in destiny  
That you and I were meant to be  
I still wish on the stars as they fall from above  
'Cause I still believe  
Believe in love_

_Yes I still believe  
Believe in love  
Still believe in love  
I still believe  
Believe in love_

As the song ended, I noticed something. Something out of place. There was this guy dressed in black standing in the back corner of the wall. My eyes flashed in fear but I quickly covered it. I looked over to Zach and he followed my gaze to the corner. His fist clenched. I sent him a message. "I'll act normally, tell the others to look out." He walked over to Grant and the others and told them. They looked up at me and I discreetly nodded. I walked backstage and set up a new song to get the gang ready.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own G.G. or That's What You Get.**

Zach POV

God she is amazing. How did I get so lucky? Her voice was so angelic and she was so beautiful, even if she didn't think so.

I noticed another thing, too. As she was singing, that Jimmy punk just kept staring at her. It was so annoying. I think he thought those words were for him. HA! Don't make me laugh.

I met Cammie's eyes as she finished her second song. I noticed slight fear shine within them. I followed her gaze to a man in black standing in the corner. I got her message. "I'll act normally, tell the others to look out." I did as I was told while she went back stage.

I recognized that guy. He was the one who put Cammie in the coma. When I told Bex, she was ready to pounce. I was starting to feel bad for the guy. Then, I remembered what he did and angry flashed through me.

Cammie reappeared on stage. "Ok this song is my best friends' favorite. I honestly don't know why. Enjoy. She started to sing.

_No sir, well I don't wanna be the blame, not anymore.  
It's your turn, so take a seat we're settling the final score.  
And why do we like to hurt so much?_

_I can't decide  
You have made it harder just to go on  
And why, all the possibilities where I was wrong_

_That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.  
That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.  
I drowned out all my sense with the sound of its beating.  
And that's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa._

_I wonder, how am I supposed to feel when you're not here.  
'Cause I burned every bridge I ever built when you were here.  
I still try holding onto silly things, I never learn.  
Oh why, all the possibilities I'm sure you've heard._

_That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.  
That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.  
I drowned out all my sense with the sound of its beating (beating)  
And that's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa._

_Pain make your way to me, to me.  
And I'll always be just so inviting.  
If I ever start to think straight,  
This heart will start a riot in me,  
Let's start, start, hey!_

_Why do we like to hurt so much?  
Oh why do we like to hurt so much?_

_That's what you get when you let your heart win!  
Whoa._

_That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.  
That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa._

By the time she was done, Bex, Macey, Grant, and I had the guy in black tied up, with a few bruises and scratches on him, not us cause were goode like that,. He might also have a broken rib or two. That was for Cammie. I bet she even saw the whole thing go down from the stage. The gang went to go take him back to Gallagher, but I stayed back to bring Cam.

As she was making her way to me, Jimmy grabbed her wrist to stop her. She sent me a distressed look, frantic to leave the area.

Cammie POV

As I was singing, "That's What You Get", Macey, Liz, and Bex's favorite song, I saw my friends circle the guy in black. They didn't show any mercy. It was bloody brilliant (oh great, Bex is contagious).

The rest of them left with the man while Zach stayed back, waiting for me. I was making my way over to him when someone grabbed my wrist. It was Josh. Why can't he leave me alone? Where is Dee Dee? I didn't have time for this. I shot Zach a look that said to get your butt here NOW!

"Let go of me Josh! What do you want?" he ignored my pleas.

"Wow! Cammie you were amazing. Listen I need to tell you something. Those songs you sang, I got the meaning, even the last one. I love you too Cammie!" he confessed. I tried to get out of his grip without hurting him, not possible.

"I don't love you Josh, I Love Zach! Let go of me. I was singing to him! Let me GO!" surprisingly no one in the room was paying attention to us. Shocking.

Finally Zach made his way over, no doubt he heard the whole conversation. He tapped Josh on the shoulder and when he turned around, Zach decked him. He hit the ground, hard. Serves him right. "Gallagher Girl you ok?" he asked, concern in his eyes.

"Yea I'm fine. Let's just go back to the school. I need to get answers from this guy." Zach nodded in understanding and we walked back to the school.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer- I am not Ally Carter and I don't own the Gallagher Girl series.**_** Sniffle**_

Epilogue

Cammie POV

After Zach and I got back to Gallagher, Bex had already started tutoring the guy- in-black. He was an assassin from the Circle. After thorough questioning. Zach and I knew for sure that our parents were long gone. That's why we didn't hesitate blowing up all the CoC headquarters.

That was years ago though. We have graduated and now are top field agents of the CIA. Zach and I have been married for three years with a two year old girl, Alice and a boy on the way. It's like my whole black out scenario happened eons ago. It was in the past and Zach and my family are my future.

Zach POV

After I almost killed Jimmy, Cammie and I rushed back to Gallagher only to find Bex torturing the reason for all my pain, with out me. He ended up being an assassin for the Circle of Cavan and told us the fates of my parents and Cam's dad. They were killed years ago so we had no regrets in blowing up every single Circle headquarter.

That's the past though. My Gallagher Girl and I now live happy live together at the top of the CIA. We have been married for three years and have a beautiful two year old daughter named Alice. She is the spitting image of Cam. Cammie is also expecting a boy in a few months. I am so thankful that her black out was forever and a day ago. It was in the past and Cammie and my family are my future.


	9. Chapter 9

Message from 2goode4u… aka 2goode618:

This author's note is long over due. My long absence has been do to a very well known Fanfiction error. At the beginning of November 2010, my email stopped receiving alerts from Fanfiction for my account 2goode4u, even after I changed emails. I created 2goode618 so I would be able to keep up with my stories. And I am now finally getting a chance post this note to explain.

I will not be posting anything else on this user, nor will I be transferring my stories to the new account. My stories on this user will no longer be continued.

I will be posting new storied on 2goode618. They have been sitting on my hard-drive for a while.

Thank You for all your support.


End file.
